Loki's Rain
by DiscombobulatedBalance
Summary: The story starts when Frost Giants storm a small village out side the Kingdom, to leave a small child alone with no family. Odin takes her in as his own and Rana (OC) and Loki become friends but as they grow up their relation flourishes into something more. Only Rana isn't out of the woods yet. Even Loki brings fear into her heart. Could it be too much for her to handle?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

When a child loses a toy they move on, but when a child loses their parents... well that's another story. When a child loses their parents it is as though the entire world has been ripped from under them and time seems to stand still. The child then feels as though there is no meaning in the world, no reason for living, no reason to smile or even speak. The child is catatonic, completely afraid to move.

If only it were so easy, to just wipe the child's brain clean of all terrible memories and replace them with good ones.

Only then, a light shines bright and they are saved by something. Whether it be an epiphany, a recollection of a joyous memory, or even a person. In this case it would be a person taking the child under their wing, and nurturing the poor creature out of their state of abandonment.

Soon-hopefully- the child smiles again and slowly but surely she speaks and runs and plays and her world is rebuilt around them. She can feel again; laughter, warmth, love, all good things come back to them. She is no longer afraid and she can finally breathe again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Frost Giants stormed a small village just outside the Asgardian kingdom freezing everything and everyone they came across. Men, women and children tried to escape the path of destruction, but it was hopeless.

Inside a small cottage the screams were growing louder and a man rushed around, trying to board up the doors and windows to fortify his home. His wife, Ericka was at his side, peering through a gap in the boards.

"Berg, they're nearing quickly, we must hurry," she said. "I'll fetch Rana and take her to the shelter."

Ericka ran up the stairs to their daughters bedroom and scooped the scared child, Rana from her bed. She ran quickly down the stairs, past her husband and to a shelter where she set

Rana down on the bed.

"Mama, what's happening?" asked Rana.

Ericka knelt in front of the seven year old and offered her the best smile she could. She pushed a lock of brown curls out of her daughters eyes and spoke gingerly.

"Dearheart, listen to me," she said, "you are so special to me, and to your father. We love you so much. Always remember to keep your head held high, never let anyone hurt you. Be strong, Rana."

A loud bang outside made her jump and she looked around her cautiously, then she turned her attention back to Rana.

"Rana, promise me something," said Ericka. "Promise you will always be kind, you will always be passionate, and you will never allow anyone harm you."

Rana nodded.

"Say you promise," said Ericka.

"I promise," said Rana, quietly.

"ERICKA," shouted Berg from upstairs.

Ericka stood, "Stay here my love, and you'll be safe. Promise me you will stay here until some one comes for you."

"Yes, Mama."

Then Ericka broke her gaze away from her daughter, so that she would not have the chance to see the tears on her face, and she ran quickly up the stairs.

"Mama, don't leave me," said Rana as she tried to follow her mother up the stairs, but

Ericka quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Mama, Mama!" said Rana as she pound her tiny fists against the door. Ericka sobbed on the other side and stood frozen in place for a moment, as she heard her daughter call for her again, Ericka turned and her hand reached for the door knob.

"Ericka!" shouted Berg again.

Ericka jumped and then she ran back to her husbands side. He handed her a mace and she clutched it tightly until her knuckles turned white. As the Frost Giants neared Berg gripped his wife's hand tightly, his fingers pressing harder the closer the Giants came.

As the Frost Giants invaded Berg and Ericka's home, Rana could hear shouting and loud thuds and she jumped at every 'bang.'

When the noises stopped, Rana whimpered softly, she strained her ears for the sound of any movement upstairs, or for the sound of her mothers voice, but it was silent. She sat with tears rolling down her cheeks, trying not to be too loud in case the monsters came back for her.

Rana was alone.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face in her knees. Her entire body went into a shaking fit and she sobbed hard, struggling to breathe through the tears. After a few minutes she stopped suddenly, and remembered what her mother had told her. Rana swallowed hard and then she fell over onto the pillow and curled into a ball waiting for that door to open, for someone to rescue her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The night Rana was torn from her parents, she cried herself to sleep. Only falling into slumber when she had shed enough tears to feel as though nothing had occurred. After seven hours, the shelter door opened.

As the light from outside fell into the room, Rana awoke, it blinded her at first. She blinked, everything was blurry, and she sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to make them focus. She blinked some more and could make out three figures in the door way. She whimpered and drew her knees close to her chest again.

There was a man, large and round with white hair and a golden eye patch, he elbowed his way through the other figures. The child sat straight up, dropping her feet to the floor. Her eyes grew wide and she sat frozen. 'Odin, the All Father...' Rana thought, bewildered by his presence.

Odin knelt in front of the child and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Your parents, child, I am so sorry," he said as he moved a strand of tangled hair away from her tear stained face, "but, I can help you, if you will allow me."

Rana did not speak, she just stared at the all father as another tear streamed down her cheek. Odin wiped it away and she flinched at his touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my dear," he said, "now tell me, what is your name, child?"

Rana didn't reply as Odin's sentry cautiously stepped into the room. Odin put up a dismissive hand.

"Stay back," he said. The sentry froze in place. He turned back to Rana and smiled gently again. "You have nothing to fear, you are safe now. The Jotun are not here."

Rana turned her head away from him, but he caught her chin in his hand, and she swallowed hard.

"You can tell me your name," he said and released his gentle hold.

"Rana," she said finally, barely audible.

"Hm? Will you please speak again?" he asked.

"My name is Rana," she said, a little louder.

"Rana, a beautiful name," he said, "it means 'graceful' am I correct? 'Beautiful'?"

The child nodded slightly, Odin smiled.

"Would you like to come with me, Rana?" he asked, "I can take care of you. My wife and I can take care of you."

Rana sniffled and looked away from him, and her breath began to tremble again. She rocked back and forth pushing back more pain.

"Everything will be alright," said Odin, touching her hand gently, "you will be safe. There is land for you to play in, and horses and gardens."

Rana looked at him, intrigued by this.

"And I have two sons," he said, "Thor and Loki, you would not be alone."

Rana clenched her jaw and thought hard, she paused a moment then she nodded.

"Yes?" said Odin. "You wish to come with me?"

Rana nodded again and the All Father smiled and extended his hand. Rana looked at it a moment and timidly, placed her small hand in his palm.

The kind King stood and Rana followed, he led her up the stairs and out of the shelter. His sentry followed and locked the door behind them.

Outside, Rana turned back to look at the house. She turned away quickly, for it was decrepit and falling to pieces. She left it behind then and continued to walk with Odin. Then they stopped in the middle of the now frozen wasteland.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost," said Odin into the sky.

Rana stood still silent, frozen.

Then a loud 'boom' echoed through the desolate village and a bright colorful beam of light shot through the sky and crashed to the ground uplifting loose dirt. Odin shielded Rana's eyes until the dust cleared.

"Come, child," said Odin.

In seconds, they appeared in a golden room, Ranas eyes widened in amazement.

"Welcome back, All Father," said a large man, clad in gold. He bowed to Odin and Rana kept her eyes on him as she and the all father left the room.

They walked through a large corridor with statues and torches to light the way. They came out of the hall way into an open room with a large stair case which broke into to sides. More torches circled around the room gleaming in Rana's eyes.

"Frigga, Thor, Loki! Will you come here a moment, please?" said Odin, projecting his voice upwards.

A woman came walking down the east side of the stairs tying the ribbons of her robe in a knot, not noticing the small child, clinging to Odin.

"Odin, it's the middle of the night," she said, "is something wrong?" then she spotted Rana.

"Oh," she breathed out, shocked by the state of the child.

Two young boys, about the same age as Rana, one fair, one dark, came walking down the west side of the stairs rubbing their eyes, drowsily.

"What is it father?" asked the fair boy.

"This is Rana," said Odin, bending next to the small girl as she gripped his hand tighter.

The two boys stepped closer curiously, Frigga stayed frozen at the top of the stairs.

"Rana, these are my two sons," he said, "Thor," pointing to the blond, dark boy with bright blue eyes, "and Loki," he motioned to the dark haired boy, who Rana noticed had gleaming emerald colored eyes.

He gave her a small smile, Rana returned with the same sort of smile and then looked down at her fingers.

"And this is my wife," said Odin, motioning to Frigga who was still standing on the stairs, "her name is Frigga, she and I will take care of you."

Frigga then slowly began to descend the stairs to meet with the Rana, she extended her hand and softly brushed some dirt from her cheek.

"Come child," she said offering out her hand, "let's get you cleaned up." She took Rana's hand. The frightened child looked up at her savior.

"It's alright," said Odin.

Rana looked back at Frigga who smiled at her and lead her back up the east side of the stairs.

Thor looked to Odin, "Will she be staying with us, Father?"

Odin knelt to become eye level with his sons, "Yes, Thor, and I need the both of you to help make her feel welcome. Will you do this for me?"

"Yes, father," said Loki.

"But," said Thor, "why must she stay here?"

Odin smiled, "Thor, tonight, her life was destroyed, it will never be the same again. Her parents are gone, we must take care of her now."

Thor nodded and, Odin stood and walked up the west side of the stairs.

"It does seem fair," said Loki, then he walked back up the east end leaving Thor alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Loki came to mind when Odin first laid eyes on Rana. She was just a hopeless innocent child with no one to care for her in this world. Only Rana was very different from Loki in this case; as Loki was just an infant when he found him it was much easier for Loki to adjust think of Odin as his father and Frigga as his mother. Rana, however, being the fact that she _did_ know her parents-the only family she ever had- it may be a bit harder for her to adjust to the new life.

Only three days after losing Ericka and Berg, the catatonic child sits alone in the garden every day as the other children run and play. She plucks petals off blossoming flowers of various breeds and peels apart blades of grass. As the young child Sif ran by Rana, she stopped and walked over to her slowly.

"Hello." She said.

Rana looked up from her blade of grass and squinted as the sun blinds her.

"Hello…" she looked back at the blade of grass.

Sif sat next to Rana, "Why are you sitting alone?"

Rana shrugged and peeled another strand of the blade.

"Do you want to play with Loki, Thor, and me?"

"Um… no thank you." Rana said softly.

Sif sat down in the bed of grass and plucked up a blade.

"Well, what's your name?"

The quiet girl sighed, "Rana." she said simply.

"My name is Sif."

Rana did not reply and the two girls sat in silence both peeling blades of grass by small strands. Then suddenly Sif spoke again.

"The All-Father told me about your family."

Rana froze.

"I'm really sorry."

Rana just nodded and continued to keep her eyes on the grass. Sif looked at her another moment before getting up and leaving the grief stricken child alone. Rana swallowed hard again, trying to push back the knot growing in her throat, but a tear streamed down her cheek despite her attempts to stop it. She wiped it away quickly before anyone could get the chance to notice. She looked around just in case, but everyone was playing or talking amongst themselves. Then she went back to her garden and plucked a flower out of the ground and touched its petals carefully, then slowly tore it off, expressionless.

Later that night Rana is plagued by nightmares of the recent troubling events. She tossed and turned in her new bed, terrified by recollections of Frost Giants and her mother's final words and her father's cries for Ericka to come to his side. Every night the nightmares reoccurred, being the same one every time.

Each time the nightmare plays out again in her mind she is alone in the shelter listening to her mother's last words, then pounding on the wooden door until her hands are in so much pain she cannot even unroll her fists. Then when she lies asleep in the bed after crying herself to sleep, the door opens. Only now instead of blinking open her eyes and seeing Odin and his sentry, a group of Frost Giants stand in the doorway. She sits straight up and brings her knees to her chest again. The Frost Giant standing in the front of the group gives her a devious grin and laughs a little his frozen breath puffing out of his mouth. He extends his hand and Rana closes her eyes tight, then she feels cold as the Frost Giants surround her small body.

Rana sat straight up in her bed breathing heavily. She touched her warm face and sighed in relief looking around the slightly lit room. Then she lie back down on her pillow and slowly but surely fell back to sleep peacefully.

A few weeks later, Rana was awakened by the sun. She sat up in her bed and yawned. A maid, possibly nineteen, stepped into her room and smiled. The maid wore a white gown and had red curls and brown eyes.

"Oh good miss," she said, "You are awake."

The maid folded Rana's comforter off of her lags and placed slippers next to her bed and curtsied. The drowsy child looked at her in confusion.

"I am Freya." She informed her, "Her majesty, Lady Frigga assigned me as _your _personal maid, so if you ever need anything, just call."

Rana nodded rubbing her eyes.

"Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining hall, if you are hungry."

Rana held her stomach as it growled. She hadn't eaten properly since the loss.

"Alright…"

The young maid smiled, "I'll fetch your robe." She said going to a wardrobe on the other side of the room. Rana climbed out of the humongous bed and stepped into the slippers Freya laid out. Freya came back with a white silk robe and held it behind Rana. The small child fed her arms through the sleeves. Then Freya knelt down in front of Rana and buttoned four small buttons on the front of the robe. Rana felt it's fabric when the maid stood, then looked up at her.

"Better?" Freya asked giving Rana another one of her gentle smiles.

Rana nodded shyly.

"Good," Freya said extending a graceful hand, "Come with me."

Rana took her hand and the maid led her through the familiar, large golden corridor. The sun illuminated the hallway in the most breathtaking way. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight. The view made Rana feel slightly at peace.

When the two girls got to the end of the corridor, two guards standing with spears opened the gigantic double doors. The hallway opened up into the absolutely magnificent dining hall.

A _very_ large table sat in the middle of the room completely enveloped by every delicacy Rana could think of. About fourteen chairs, of the same size as it seemed, rounded it. Rana stood in the door way astonished. Odin, Loki, Thor, and Frigga all sat around the table.

Freya cleared her throat and addressed Frigga.

"Madam?" she said.

Frigga looked up and her face immediately beamed and she stood. She walked over to Rana and Freya and smiled at Rana moving her messy hair out of her eyes.

"Good Morning, my dear" She said, "Are you hungry?"

Rana nodded again.

"Thank you, Freya." She said to the young maid, taking Rana's hand.

Freya curtsied and backed out of the room.

Frigga, then led Rana to the table where Odin stopped in his place and stood graciously. He nodded toward his sons. Loki and Thor obeyed their father's silent command. Frigga placed Rana next to her and across from Loki.

Odin sat back down in his seat and his boys followed. As more maids came to Rana's side placing fruit on her plate and pouring juice into a goblet, Odin spoke.

"I hope you slept well, Rana." He said returning to his breakfast.

Rana paused a moment recalling her nightmares. Then she nodded slowly.

"Yes." She lied.

"Good." He replied smiling.

Rana looked down at her plate and picked up the small fork next to the dish. She picked up a strawberry and nibbled off a small piece, chewing it slowly. She looked across the table swallowing the small morsel. The fair boy, Loki, was looking straight at her. The children locked eyes for a moment until Loki abruptly looked away returning to his food.

_He thinks me strange, _she thought to herself.

Rana finished the strawberry keeping her eyes away from Loki as best as she could. She took a small sip of her juice, and then sat quietly with her hands in her lap.

"So, Rana," Odin said suddenly making her head snap up, "I noticed you sit in the gardens a lot. You like plants yes?"

Rana nodded, "Yes."

"What else do you like?" Frigga asked, "What are your interests?"

The child shrugged, "I like animals..."

Loki looked at her again. She averted her eyes from his curious gaze.

"Mostly horses though." She elaborated.

"Well lucky for you my dear, as I have told you, we have many horses here." Odin said, "Perhaps Freya could take you out to see them later."

Rana nodded and the All-Father smiled.

"Good." He cut himself another slice of meat and spoke again, "Thor, Loki, maybe you could accompany her? It would give you three a chance to get to know each other better."

Thor nodded as well as Loki.

"Yes father." Loki said. Then he returned again to his food.

Rana looked at him a moment, then picked up another strawberry with her fork and took a bigger bite out of it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

After breakfast Rana went out to the gardens and plopped down in a flower bed. She closed her eyes as a breeze blew the sweet aroma of the flowers around her face, not plucking anything, she let out a slow breath and felt at peace.

"Hello," said a voice.

Rana jumped coming out of her daze, she looked up to see Loki staring down at her with an irritably, analytic look in his eyes.

"Hello, Loki," she said.

Loki sat down next to her and sighed, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said, quietly.

"Why are you sitting alone?"

Rana looked at him and felt slightly agitated by his questions, "Because I like to."

Loki couldn't reply to that so the two children sat in silence.

Freya, the maid, walked down the stairs to enter the gardens, she knelt next to Rana who looked up at her.

"Would you like to see the horses now?" she asked.

Rana nodded and Freya extended her hand, which Rana took without hesitation.

"Are you coming, Loki?" asked Freya.

Loki looked at the young maid then Rana, who once more looked away from him. Then he nodded and Freya extended her other hand, he took it, with slight hesitation.

Freya led the two children to the stables on the other side of the palace. Thor was already there, mounting his horse with the help of a stable master. At the sight of the horse Rana's hand slipped from Freya's and she slowly stepped forward.

The brown horse sniffed the air and stepped in his place nervously, Rana stared at the creature, mesmerized.

"His name is Agmund," said the stable master, from behind her.

Loki still stood in his place watching Rana.

Rana patted Admund's nose and he snorted happily, nuzzling her hand and for the first time since she arrived, she almost smiled.

"Magnificent, isn't he?" said Freya with a smile.

"Yes," said Rana.

Freya walked forward and knelt next to Rana, and whispered in her ear, "Then the All-Father and her majesty have a gift for you."

The stable master whistled loudly and Rana watched as the most beautiful, majestic white horse galloped out of the stables. her eyes grew wide and a grin stretched across her face.

"His name is Latham," said Freya, "and now," she paused as she brought Rana forward, "he's yours."

Rana was awestruck, and her gaze became bewildered, "Mine?"

"Yes, my dear, all yours," said Freya.

Rana looked up at Latham, his ears both pointed directly towards her, he was looking directly at her. She stepped forward, and no one made a sound as she cautiously touched the horse's nose. The horse nodded and neighed making her smile again.

"Would you like to ride him?" asked the stable master.

Rana looked up at the tall, brawny man.

"He's gentle, I assure you," he said.

Rana's mouth twisted as she looked back at her horse. 'My horse,' she thought, still dumbfounded. Then she looked back at the stable master, "Yes please."

The stable master lifted her on to the horse.

The horse stepped in place, apprehensive of his unfamiliar new rider. Rana giggled and looked around her.

Freya smiled, Rana finally seemed happy.

"Is he acceptable?" asked the stable master.

Rana giggled again, "He's perfect." She patted the horse's side and he snorted again, welcoming her.

Rana wanted to ride Latham there and then, but Freya insisted she must be in proper attire, so she dressed her in trousers, riding boots and a black button up jacket.

"I like these," said Rana, pointing to her boots, "why can't I wear them all the time?"

"I ask myself that very same question all the time, love," said Freya, finishing the last few buttons on Rana's jacket.

The two of them walked back out to the stables, where Thor and Loki were already there, dressed in the same sort of clothes as she. Loki was mounted on a jet black horse, with eyes dark enough to match.

"That's Sigfinn," said Freya, pointing to the horse.

Rana nodded walking straight to Latham, not paying too much attention to Sigfinn. The horse let her mount him with ease this time.

"You may call me Bjorn," said the stable master, as he made sure Rana was steady on the horse. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Not for a long time," said Rana, feeling the horse's reigns, "I can't remember too much."

Bjorn smiled a little, "Well that's quite alright. That's what I'm here for."

Rana smiled a little in return.

"Now," he said, coming to the horse's side, "you want to go easy at first. For now just trot or canter, don't gallop straight across the field because you will fall off."

Rana nodded.

"Just go easy," he said.

Then he took the reigns and slowly led Latham along side him, "Be gentle, Latham will only be as gentle with you as you are with him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Rana.

Bjorn smiled, "Good," then he passed her the reigns.

"Would you like to try for yourself?" he asked.

Rana timidly took the reigns and Latham walked slowly, this brought a smile to her face, she felt triumph.

Loki and Thor watched her as Rana and Latham walked around the field. They looked at each other, then Thor smiled a devious smile. Loki's eyes grew weary and he shook his head in protest. Thor ignored his brother's silent plea.

He cracked his reigns and Agmund took off across the field. Rana jumped as he sped by, she paused Latham for a moment as she watched Thor gallop around her,

"Too afraid to accept my challenge, Rana?!" he yelled from across he field.

Rana squinted at Thor, then turned to Loki who just sat on Sigfinn waiting. Rana looked back at Thor and smiled the same oblique grin he still had stretched across his face. Then she cracked Latham's reigns and he bolted across the field meeting with Agmund.

"Rana, no!" shouted both Bjorn and Freya.

Thor looked at his new opponent who still wore her smile. Then he clenched his jaw and raced across the field again only to have Rana follow. Thor tried to out run her but she was just as fast.

The two of them raced back around passed Loki and the worrying adults. Loki watched them still amazed by his brother's arrogance. Then he looked at the Bjorn and Freya.

"Don't you dare," said Bjorn.

Suddenly a sly, defiant grin turned the corner of his mouth and he charged after the other two children. He raced along side Rana. Then, for the first time the two of them exchanged the same clever grin. They both looked after Thor who had already gone further ahead. The two of them looked at each other again and exchanged another devious grin. Then, simultaneously Loki and Rana raced after Thor, speeding passed him in a blur.

"Hey," he shouted after them, "that's not fair!"

Loki and Rana laughed.

This is where it began. This is when the three children finally felt like home to each other, but this is only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After finally catching the three children and putting their horses back in the stables, Freya and Bjorn immediately took Loki, Rana, and Thor back in to the palace. Rana stood keeping her eyes off of the two scolding adults while Loki stood gritting his teeth, and Thor still wore his smug grin, proud of himself.

They started by reprimanding Thor first, as he was the instigator.

"Thor," Freya said, "We warned you, even before Rana was brought out not to pull a stunt like this. I thought you would learn from the last time. You spent an entire month in the hospital wing."

"What happened?" Rana whispered to Loki.

"Agmund threw him across the training field." He replied speaking out of the side of his mouth, hoping the two steaming adults wouldn't hear him.

"And Rana," Rana jumped at the sound of her name bellowing out of Bjorn's mouth. Her head snapped up.

"We told you to be careful. What if you had fallen off Latham? Someone of your small stature would have been in the hospital wing _more_ than a month."

Loki looked at Rana growing more nervous as the large man continued to lecture her. Then he chimed in.

"I… think I speak for all of us when I say that we are very sorry and we will never do it again. Such a stunt _could _land us all in hospital beds. Perhaps, we should take a break from horse training for a bit and maybe teach our dear, Rana..."

He paused thinking of what to say. Then he spoke suddenly.

"Chess."

"Chess?" Freya said bewildered by Loki's suggestion.

Loki froze a moment disbelieving in his own words.

"Yes?" he said looking at her again.

Rana looked at him hopelessly, his eyes still locked on Freya's,

Bjorn smiled a bit, "Perhaps," he said. Then he became eye level with the mischievous boy his expression growing hard, "Or perhaps we could have you three shoveling the stables for a week."

"I think," said a voice from the top of the golden steps.

Bjorn and Freya turned to the stairs and the hard looks on their faces changed to almost fear.

"I can deal with punishment." Said the All-Father.

Bjorn and Freya dropped down on one knee.

"My King." Freya said.

"Arise." He said slowly walking down the stairs.

Freya and Bjorn straightened and stood as still as planks.

"What happened?" Odin asked.

"The children," Bjorn said hesitantly avoiding Odin's eyes.

"Were just being children?" he suggested.

"I suppose, but they put themselves in danger…"

"I saw the children. They seem perfectly capable of a little _horse_ play with out getting hurt." He eyed the children and Loki smiled a bit at his father and Rana laughed a bit.

"Yes your majesty." The brawny man said.

It was fun to see such a large man so nervous around a man smaller and older than himself.

"Return to the stables." Odin ordered.

Bjorn bowed before the All-Father and quickly left the room.

Odin turned to Freya who stood frozen in her place.

"My dear, Freya," he said.

"All-Father?"

"You may return to your duties."

Freya nodded and curtsied then she left the room.

Odin turned to the three children then.

"You saw us, Father?" Loki asked.

Odin chuckled softly, "Yes, I did. You all were brilliant."

"Did you see how fast I was?" Thor chimed in.

"I did."

"So," Rana said with her small voice, "We're not in trouble?"

Odin knelt before her, "Of course not, dear girl."

Rana smiled.

"Now," He said standing, "Loki? Thor? Would you mind excusing us for a moment? I would like to have a word with Rana, alone."

Loki and Thor looked at each other perplexed. Then they looked at their father and nodded. Then just the same as Bjorn and Freya they left the hall.

Odin then looked down at Rana who still stood in her place. He extended his hand and she took it nervously. Then he led her to a nearby window sill and she scooted onto the seat. Odin followed.

"So," he said placing his hands in his lap, "You enjoy riding Latham then?"

Rana nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good, I was hoping so. He has sat in those stables with no one to ride him in such a long time. I'm glad you will then, right?"

"Yes sir, I will."

Odin smiled.

"Then, I have another gift for you."

He pulled up the sleeve of his robe and it revealed a bracelet with purple and blue stones wrapping around a black chord and what looked like a cross with a circle on it and Norse words engraved around the circle. He untied the chord and placed it in his hand to display it.

"As you seem to like to live dangerously, as they say; I thought you might need this."

He tied it around her small wrist.

"It will protect you, and if you are ever in any trouble a spell has been cast on that will send either myself or guards to find you."

"It's pretty." Rana said turning her wrist to examine the stones more clearly and read the lettering on it.

'Rejoice not ever at tidings of ill, but glad let thy soul be in good' it said.

Rana looked up at the All-Father again.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"You are welcome, but please call me Odin."

Rana grinned and nodded. Then Odin hugged her. Then she hopped off the window sill and ran to show Freya her new gift.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

The next morning, Freya woke Rana up early.

"Come on," she said, through Rana's sleepy haze. "Bjorn wants the stables clean."

Rana huffed in irritation and slid out of bed and as Freya drew back the curtains. Rana whined rubbing her eyes.

"Freya," she said, "the sun hasn't even risen yet."

Freya looked out at the dim grey sky with much disdain.

"I know, my dear," she said leading Rana to her wardrobe.

Freya dressed the drowsy child in a jacket which looked like her riding jacket, trousers and tall work boots, then she led Rana out to the stables.

By the time the sun had finally shown its red and orange colors over the mountains, Freya

was leading Rana to the stables.

Rana watched her feet kicking up early morning dew from the grass which beaded up and rolled off her leather boots.

"Come quickly, Rana," said Freya impatiently as they neared the stables.

Rana did as she was told and quickened her pace trying to keep up with Freya.

Bjorn stood in the door way with Thor and Loki already sitting on haystacks. Thor had fallen asleep and was snoring next to his brother.

Loki elbowed Thor as Rana and Freya stopped in front of Bjorn, Thor sneered at Loki and whined curling back into a ball.

"On your feet," said Bjorn, dragging the drowsy boy off the haystack. Thor whined more loudly this time, jerking his way out of Bjorn's hold. He straightened his clothes.  
Rana came to Loki's side.

"He's cranky this morning," Loki said softly.

Rana chuckled rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Freya left the three children in Bjorn's care and returned to her duties.

Bjorn gave each of them a shovel and then he tended to the horses. Rana and Loki looked at the large pile of manure and sighed. Then they reluctantly began shovelling it into a wheel barrel.

They worked for about forty-five minutes, then Rana realized Thor was still sitting on his haystack leaning against the handle of his shovel still half asleep.

"He's not going to help us?" Rana asked as Loki heaved another shovel full of manure into the wheel barrel.

"Nah," he said, eying his brother, "Thor's never been one to obey orders."

"Oh," said Rana, and returned to her shovelling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours passed and it remained silent. Only the rare clop of horse hooves could be heard. Thor would get up every now and again, but only when he saw Bjorn coming in to check up, then he would sit back down.  
Rana rolled her eyes at him and huffed. He still had a smug grin on his face that she'd like to see disappear, but she shook away the thought and tried to keep her mind on the _disgusting_ task at hand.

Then came lunch, when Freya brought out bread, cheese and fruit. As Loki and Rana ate, they talked.

"Have you ever had to do this sort of work?" he asked popping a grape into his mouth.

He sat on a wooden box next to her. Rana looked at him a moment, considering his question.

"Well," she said, "when I lived with my parents we had a barn full of chickens and we put the cows in with them, and sometimes my father and I had to come out and clean the pens, but, I have never really had to do anything with um… poo."

Loki laughed quietly to himself. Rana ignored him and tore another piece off the piece she was eating.

"I've never had to work like this," said Thor, grumbling.

"You still haven't," said Loki.

Thor glared at his younger brother, then he returned to his food. Rana smiled shaking her head and Loki smiled too.

"So, do you miss your parents?" asked Loki.

"Of course she does, you moron," said Thor.

Rana looked at Thor, then her expression hardened and she stood.

"Um…" she said, mumbling and wiping crumbs and dirt off her trousers, then she picked up her shovel again. "We should get back to work."

Loki looked at her a moment as she held out his shovel to him. "Alright."

He took his shovel and the two of them worked in silence. No one brought up Berg and Ericka again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Same as before, Thor sat in the same place. Only this time, he sat nibbling on the last small bits of fruit. As Loki and Rana shovelled the last few piles of manure into the wheel barrel, Rana looked at Thor again. She scoffed.

"Can't you at least do something?" she asked.

Thor looked at her and squinted, the he picked up his shovel. "Fine."

Rana rolled her eyes and returned to Loki's side, returning to her duties.

Thor lazily shovelled away at the manure and huffed, he saw a small toad hop over his shovel. He picked it up and eyed it as it croaked softly. He looked at Rana and grinned a torturous grin.

"Hey, _Rana_," he said.

Rana looked up still irritated as Thor tossed the toad at her, causing her to jump back in surprise. Thor laughed.

Rana had had enough of his childish, spoiled attitude. She let out a huff in frustration and stomped over to the trough. Then she picked up the bucket that was used to give the horses food and she dipped it in the dirty trough water.

Thor still sat on his haystack laughing at Rana holding his sides. Rana marched over to him. Loki touched her arm in protest. She turned away and she dumped the entire bucket of dirty water over Thor's head, growling as she did so.

Rana backed away, her chest puffing with each heavy breath, but she was satisfied with herself. Thor lifted the bucket off his head as more muck fell around his shoulders, almost turning his blond hair to brown. He shook off the excess dirty water and some of the muck hit Rana. She flinched.

Loki started to laugh a little, half out of nervousness and half at Thor's expense. Rana looked at him. Then she began to laugh too.

Thor threw the bucket to the ground and glared at Rana.

"RANA," he shouted, "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"You'll have to catch me first," she said and darted out of the stables.

Thor growled loudly and chased after her. Loki watched the two of them. Then he ran out of the stables too.

The three children chased each other across the training field screaming threats continuously. Loki almost ran into Bjorn's wheel barrel.

"Loki," he said, "what's going on?"

Loki still ran after Thor and Rana as he yelled back at the confused fellow.

"Thor's trying to kill Rana!"

"_What?_" said Bjorn and he dropped his wheel barrel and began chasing after the children.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Odin stood in the Brifrost chamber, "What do you think of the girl, Heimdall?" he asked.

"She is very adventurous, and kind-hearted, while still grieving over the loss of her family. She hides it from you however, because she wants to be happy."

Odin smiled, "She's young and smart. She'll be alright. I think she will be great for the boys."

Then the screaming children echoed through the castle. Heimdall chuckled deeply.

"She'll be great." he said.

Odin groaned a little and massaged his temple with his forefinger.

"Perhaps you should check on the children," he said.

Odin sighed harshly, "yes," he said.

Then he walked out of the room and searched for the source of the commotion.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thor chased Rana into the dining hall. The two of them ran in circles around the table. Rana crawled under the table, but Thor grabbed her leg and tried to pull her out. Loki grabbed him and tried to get him away from Rana.

"Thor, enough of this," said,Bjorn coming from close behind the children and pulling Rana from under the table himself.

Thor lunged for her and she screamed again. Bjorn pulled them apart. Then Odin stormed in from the south end of the dining hall.

"What is going on?" he asked.

All of them froze, Thor and Rana still in Bjorn's clutches.

"I can hear you all across the castle," said Odin.

"Thor was trying to kill Rana," said Loki.

Odin chuckled, "Now why would he do that?" He caught sight of his still fuming son.

"Oh," he said, then laughed, "oh, I see."

"Rana dumped trough water on my head," said Thor, shaking more of it off.

Odin lifted his son's chin and looked at the brownish water trailing down the side of his face. "And why did she do that?"

Odin looked at Rana.

"He threw a toad at me," she said, "and he didn't work all day. All he did was complain."

"Did not," said Thor in protest.

"Did _to_," said Rana, she looked back at Odin. "And when he wasn't complaining he was sleeping on a haystack!"

"Was not," said Thor.

"You were _to_!" said Rana

"ENOUGH," Odin said.

Rana jumped at his tone.

"Whether you like it or not, you three are stuck with each other for the rest of your lives," said Odin, "so get used to it. Things will be a lot easier if you will just _try_ to get along."

He looked at Thor and Rana again. "Yes?"

Rana and Thor simply nodded.

"Good," said Odin, "now Thor, let's get you cleaned up."

Odin took his son's hand and led him out of the dining hall.

Loki, Rana and Bjorn stayed in their places a moment. Then, without a word Bjorn walked back to the stables. Loki and Rana were left alone.

Loki smiled at her. Then the two of them started to laugh.


End file.
